Home Again
by daria123love
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern has been traveling the world with her father for three years but what happens when she comes back to live with her mom and brother in New York
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER:1

Clary:P.O.V

I wake up to my dad shaking me awake in the morning "Wake up Clare-Bare. we have to be at the airport by seven." he says. Then I remember that I'm going back to New York today. "Okay give me twenty minutes." I reply. He kisses me on the head then leaves the room.

My parents got divorced when I was twelve so my brother, Jonathan, stayed with my mom while I stayed with my dad. It wasn't a fun time for us I think, still remembering all those nights crying into Jonathans shirt while mom and dad screamed at each other downstairs. It always ended with one of them running out of the house then coming back the next morning acting like nothing happened for our sake. Like we couldn't hear them throwing vases at each other then crying themselves to sleep afterwards.

Me and dad have spent the last three years traveling around the world together. France, Italy, Russia, Spain, you name it, I've been there. He says its because he wants me to know about all the different countries and languages, but I know its because he just wants to get his mind off of mom. I mean, yeah they split up but you can't really stop loving someone can you? Recently he got a job that takes up most of his time witch leaves me alone most of the time.

That is why I'm going back to New York to live with my mom and Jonathan. I tried telling him that I'm fine with being alone but of course he won and now I'm getting ready to go to the airport.

I put on some black tights and a green crop top sweater that says 'WANTED' on it. Then I put my thick red hair in a messy bun and slap on some mascara and eyeliner. I go down stairs, slip on my black converse and head out the door to meet dad in the car and head off to the airport.

********PAGE********BREAK*********

"Well, I can't go with you any further than this." Dad says.

"Daddy, you still love her don't you?" I ask.

He looks at me with a pained smile and says "I never stopped loving her."

"Will you try with her again?" I ask hopefully.

"I just might, Clare-Bear." He answers.

"Promise you'll come visit sometime?" I say.

"Yes. And I promise to try and call whenever I can." He says.

I give him one last hug, a kiss on the cheek and say "I love you, dad." then head off to airport security.

A/N

Yayyy first fanfic ever! I know that was a really boring way to start off a story but it was kinda just a intro. So leave review telling me what you thought of it so far and I'll try to post again on Tuesday or Wendsday ;)

\- Daria


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2

JONATHANS P.O.V

I wake up in the morning to mom yelling at me and my best friend, Jace, who slept over last night, to go downstairs and eat breakfast. Of course I have to hit him with a pillow multiple times for him to actually open his eyes but after that we quickly change then run down the stairs with the sweet smell of pancakes encouraging us to go faster.

"Good Morning, boys." Mom says once we get downstairs.

"Morning, Jocelyn." "Morning, mom." Jace and I say simultaneously.

"I made pancakes I know they're your favorite." She says with that cheerful smile she always seems to have on. After we're all sitting down and eating Mom says "Boys, I have some good news, Jonathan, your especially going to like this."

"What is it?" Jace asks.

She smiles bigger than I've ever seen her smile before and says "Well, Clary's going to come back and live with us!" I jump out of my chair not even trying to hide my excitement "No way, are you serious?"

"Clary... that's your sister, right?" Jace asks.

"Yes." I exclaim, happiness evident on my face.

"Awesome, dude!" He says.

Jace knows all about my sister already. He hears me rant about how much I miss her and how unfair it is that we had to get split up pretty much every day.

"When is she coming?" I ask still amazed by the fact that I get to see my little sister whom I haven't seen in three years.

"Tonight!" She says.

"What?" Jace exclaims. "Why did you wait until now to tell us?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She explains. "But I just couldn't wait any longer."

" Can I pick her up from the airport tonight, mom?" I ask.

" Of course you can. She would probably love for you to be the fist thing she sees when she gets here."

"Well then she's going to have to see me too because I am definitely coming with you." Jace says to me.

Oh gosh I can't wait to see my little Clare-Bear again!

**************PAGE*************BREAK************

CLARY P.O.V

After getting my bags I head to the terminal and find a bunch of professional looking people holding printed out cards with peoples names on them. Then at the very end I see that white haired idiot with a card that says Clare-Bear in bubble letters and a bunch of different colored crayons. I start laughing uncontrollably and then I'm running towards him and I jump into his arms.

"Oh, Johnny I missed you so much." I murmur into his chest.

"I missed you more, Clary." he says.

It's only when I let go of Jonathan that I see golden boy standing there. He has blond hair and goldish brown eyes and a cocky smile that most girls would die for.

"Oh yeah. Clary this is Jace, my best friend. Jace, _this _is clary." Jonathan says.

"Hello." I say sticking my hand out. Non-surprisingly he grabs my hand, pulls it up to his face kisses it and says "Hello, beautiful." I pull my hand back not affected by his actions. Traveling around for three years I'm bound to meet some horny guys. I dealt with them exactly how my daddy taught me to. By punching them in the face. Now the only reason I didn't do that to Jace is because Johnny labeled him as his best friend and I don't think he would be too happy about me punching him.

*****PAGE*****BREAK*****

After we drop Jace off at his house we go home and I see mom sitting on the couch. She probably didn't hear us unlock the door. That's when I tip toe towards the couch then quickly jump over it and envelope her with a hug. To say I surprised her is an understatement.

"Oh Clary you're finally here." She says and surprisingly she starts crying.

After we all have some catching up time I tell them that I'm tired and Jonathan shows me my room. Too tired to unpack I just lay down in the bed and when I see Jonathan walking at the door I say "Johnny, stay." so he turns around and climbs into the bed with me. I finally feel home again laying beside my brother and knowing that my mother is in the other room.

***************A/N***************

**Soooo what did you think of the second chapter? And also someone PM me about what they think should happen when Clary goes back to school with Jonathan because I have no idea what I will write for those chapters...**

**Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought ;)**

**-Daria**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASANDRA CLARE ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start I want to say thank you soooo much for all those positive reviews on the last two chapters! I was feeling really insucure about this because it's my first fanfiction and all but those reviews made me really happy and encouraged me to write on so thank you and I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 3

CLARY P.O.V

When I wake up Jonathan is no longer beside me. He probably woke up before me and went to eat breakfast. I brush my teeth then go downstairs to find mom making breakfast and Jonathan sitting at the table playing on his phone.

"Good morning!" I say. "Morning, Clary." Mom says. All Jonathan can do is grunt in response. He was never really a morning person. Right when mom puts the food on the table I get a text from dad.

DADDY: Did you get home safe last night?

CLARY: Yeah sorry I didn't call I was kinda tierd, I fell asleep right when I got here.

DADDY: No problem, Clare. so how are things going over there.

CLARY: Pretty good. I'm going to have to talk to you later okay? We're eating breakfast.

DADDY: Okay bye, pumpkin.

"Who was that?" Jon asks when I put the phone down.

"It was dad." I say. "He wanted to know if I got here safely."

"Come on kids enough chit chat, eat your breakfeast." Mom says. I'm tempted to ask her what she feels about dad but I know now is not the time. Not when I just got here.

After breakfast I go upstairs and change into some leggings and a blue sweatshirt. Then I go on my laptop and check my facebook. I notice some guy named Jordan posted something to Jonathans timeline.

Jordan kyle

Excited for the party tonight, bro! You're still coming right?

Ohh so Jonny's going to a party tonight huh? This is going to be fun I think knowing how overprotective he gets.

I get up and go to Jons room. He's sitting at his desk on his computer. I walk right in and laydown on his bed, picking up one of his video game cases and start reading the back acting like I'm intrested.

"You know there's this thing called knocking." He says without turning around.

"Why, do you have something to hide?" I say back.

"No but I do need my privacy." He replies.

"Well if you didn't have anything to hide you wouldn't need any privacy." I say.

"Shut up, Clary." Is all he says. I just chuckle in response.

"Soo I heard you were going to a party today." I casually say.

"Yeah I'm going with some friends." He says.

"Oh cool so what kind of party is it beacuse I want to know what I should wear." I say. Only then does he turn around to look at me "Clary." He sighs.

"You werent going to leave me here alone were you? Not after I _just_ got here." I say with a innocent look on my face.

"Are you trying to guilt me into bringing you with me?" He asks.

"That depends is it working?" I ask.

"Little bit." He says while glaring at me.

"Then yes." I reply with a smirk on my face. "Okay fine! You can come. I'll tell Jace to bring his siter so you guys can get to know eachother. She's the same age as you so you'll probably have some clases together in school."

"Yayy I'm going to go pick out my outfit now" I say. I quickly hug him then go to my room to pick out what I'm going to wear.

*****************A/N****************

I know, I know I have to start making my chapters longer. But I already have some ideas for when they go to the party together so it probably wont take that long to write. Dont forget to review and tell me what you think is gonna happen later on I love hearing your guys thoughts. soo until next time BYEE!

-Daria

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASANDRA CLARE ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE


End file.
